wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Kindred
The Steel Kindred are a semi-''Codex'' Compliant Chapter created in the recent Ultima Founding, descended from the stoic Iron Hands. They are known for their extreme use of massed heavy firepower to utterly devastate battlefields as well as their cold logic that dictates their every action. Obsessed with becoming the perfect weapons, the Steel Kindred are a force to be feared by enemy and ally both. History A Primarch's Vision For ten millennia, Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl has been working on a task set for him by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman before he was mortally wounded by the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim in the days after the Horus Heresy: a new legion of transhuman warriors. Developed on orders from Guilliman 100 standard centuries past, Primaris Space Marines were diligently developed and perfected by the Priesthood of Mars during the long intervening millennia. This new breed of Astartes would be the next step in the evolution of the Emperor's Angels of Death - genetically altered to be bigger, stronger and faster than their First Born Kin. Furthermore these Primaris Space Marines would be timely reinforcements for the Imperium's armies as their enemies close in for the kill in the wake of Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade and the birth of the Great Rift dividing the Imperium in two. As the Imperium of Man is poised on the brink of annihilation at the hands of Chaos, the Primaris were awakened from their cyro-pods at the behest of Roboute Guilliman and the Indomitus Crusade began. As the Indomitus Crusade roamed the Galaxy to restore order to the Imperium, reinforcements of Primaris Marines, and the technology to make them, were gifted to Chapters severely depleted by the opening of the Great Rift and the onset of Chaotic legions it heralded. Roboute Guilliman, newly reinstated Lord Commander of the Imperium decreed that those Chapters most devastated by the ongoing wars should be amongst the first to be reinforced with this new breed of transhuman warrior. Starting with the Ultramarines, but also deploying these new Space Marines to every other Chapter in need, Guilliman aimed to reinforce the Imperium's scattered defenders across the galaxy. However the Primaris were not just reinforcements. For Guilliman decreed a new Founding; the Ultima Founding. This Founding was composed entirely of Primaris Space Marines. The warriors of these new Chapters were created entirely using the new processes discovered by Archmagos Belisarius Cawl and established with all the necessary weapons, armour and equipment that they will need to conduct their defence of the Imperium. Though they are but centuries old compared to the millennia of the First Born Chapters, these Ultima Chapters have managed to prove themselves just as worthy. Already worlds sing praises of Chapter such as the Dawn Guardians while others speak in neutral, or fearful, tones of the Steel Kindred. Sons of the Tenth When the Battle of Raukos ended in victory for the Imperium and signified the end of the Indomitus Crusade, the remaining Primaris marines were dispersed to all Chapters in the Imperium or used to create new Chapters. From the Astartes of Ferrus Manus' Lineage, the Steel Kindred were formed. The Steel Kindred were gifted the world of Gosha as their recruiting planet where they would build their numbers to Chapter Strength. Once this was achieved the Steel Kindred immediately threw themselves into the anarchy gripping the Imperium Nihilus. Utilizing the cold logic the sons of Ferrus Manus are known for, Chapter Master Agnarus Garak came up with a simple solution to the overwhelming numbers of xenos and heretics that swarmed the Imperium. Rumour has it that when announcing his intentions to the rest of his Chapter, Garak used humour and terminology from the Orks race for the first and only time in the Steel Kindred's history. They needed more dakka. Thus the Steel Kindred marched into battle with overwhelming firepower that would devastated enemies like a hammer to glass. Even so, the logic of the Steel Kindred dictated that even more firepower was required thus the Chapter took to modifying their weaponry and vehicles to be even more powerful. Then, like their primogenitors, they modified their bodies and physiology with bionics and augmentations to make themselves stronger and tougher, some even took to adding on weaponry to add to their destructive power. Soon it became commonplace to see Primaris Space Marines with servo harnesses carrying heavy weaponry as if they were walking fire platforms. This obsession with ultimate destruction extends to their extremely liberal use of destructive weapons that other forces would hesitate to use. Thus entire battles have been laid waste by excessive use of atomic missiles and thermo-baric bombs. The Steel Kindred's use of such weaponry has led to criticism from Chapters who look down on what is basically overkill while other chapters have outright condemned the Steel Kindred for their lack of concern when it comes to collateral damage and friendly fire. One such incident took place when the Steel Kindred fought alongside the 5th Company of the Mordekaisers where a missile bombardment of an ork horde claimed the lives of five Mordekaisers, earning Hauptmann Fabian Alric's hatred that shows no sign of abating. Of what other Chapters say of them, the Steel Kindred do not factor these into their calculations. They are only concerned with achieving total destruction of their foes. If civilians get in their lines of fire then that is an unfortunate use of ammunition. The cold pragmatism that rules the Chapter is absolute and must be followed. Into the Future Though they have only existed for little over 2 centuries, the constant war and strife in the Imperium Nihilus has kept the Steel Kindred busy. The Chapter moves from battlefield to battlefield, having no time for wasteful celebrations or ceremonies. Pressed by their calculations and logic, the Steel Kindred march forward as they destroy foe after foe. Though they are cold and unforgiving, uncaring if an innocent is caught in their destructive bombardments, they do only what their calculations estimate to be the best solution. That's how it must be in the 42nd Millennia and shows no sign of changing. Notable Battles *'Indomitus Crusade' *'Battle of Raukos' *'Founding of the Steel Kindred' - At the conclusion of the Battle of Raukos, Agnarus Garak is granted the title of Chapter Master and sent to establish a Chapter at Gosha. *'Ruining the Patterns' - The pattern obsessed Lix'risios, a Chaos Lord from the Emperor's Children, attacks the world of Ukatan. Delighted by the appearance of the Steel Kindred, who share their primogenitor's hatred of the Emperor's Children, Lix'risisos intends to trap them with his violent patterns. Instead he is dismayed when the Steel Kindred don't charge into his waiting blades and instead break the pattern apart with massed firepower. Not a single heretic survives. *'Rage of the Kaisers' - The Steel Kindred earn the hatred of the Mordekaisers when they bombard a horde of orks and unintentionally kill 5 Mordekaisers caught in the blasts. After casually dismissing the deaths, Coordinator Zevin earns a punch to the face from an angered Hauptmann Fabian Alric. *'Battle of Hruch' - The Steel Kindred engage Drukhari raiders on Hruch. Using specially coded firing calculations, the massed firepower from Redemptor Dreadnoughts and Aggressors shoot the raiders from the sky. *'Decimation of the Kordos Citadel' - The Steel Kindred used an arrowhead of Astraeus Super Heavy Tanks to breach the Kordos Citadel and purge the heretics within. Chapter Homeworld The Steel Kindred claim Gosha as their homeworld. Gosha is a Penal World, its convicts are simply dumped onto the surface where the radioactive junk wastes and mutant cannibals are enough to keep them in check. Naturally, only the strongest survive on this world and are prime candidates for the Steel Kindred to recruit from. Acting as wardens of the planet, the Steel Kindred have free reign to take aspirants when they please, usually without warning and without the aspirants' relatives being informed. Fortress-Monastery The Steel Kindred's Fortress Monastery The Hold is located on Gosha's moon, Kratis, due to the radiation of the planet. The Hold is a giant fortress with imposing weaponry and defences. It is said that the training fields outside the Fortress Monastery are constantly alive with the sounds of explosions and gunfire as the Steel Kindred test out new methods to cause destruction. Chapter Organisation The Steel Kindred are organised in a way similar to their primogenitors, the Iron Hands, with some differences. Like the Iron Hands the Steel Kindred are reclusive and have a body similar to the Iron Council called the Steel Assembly that consists of the Chapter Master, Coordinators and senior Machinists and the Chief Librarian. Each member represents their particular group and is their voice while the Chapter Master is the deciding voice. The Steel Assembly decides matters within the Chapter such as election of a new Chapter Master or campaigns to embark on. When one looks at the Steel Kindred's hierarchy one could compare it to machine where each member is a cog. Each one must adhere to the logical calculations that bounds them to a strict code. Every cog must be well oiled and without error for the Steel Kindred are unforgiving and cold. If one flaw is found, consequences will be dire. Cadres Diverging from the Iron Hands' organisation, the Steel Kindred have Cadres instead of Clans. Cadres follow an organisation closer to that of a Codex Compliant Chapter. Cadres consist of 100 marines plus officers. Just like their primogenitors, each Cadre recruits from selective territories on Gosha - although every recruit goes through the 10th Cadre as scouts and Vanguard.This structure means that the Steel Kindred do not progress through Reserve Companies and into Battle Companies, as would be the case in more strictly Codex-adherent Chapters. Nonetheless, recruits are expected to display proficiency equal to that of their brothers, regardless of the Cadre to which they belong for the Steel Kindred are a harsh and unforgiving machine that expects only the best. Another distinction is, that much like their primogenitors, and others who follow the Codex Astartes is the lack of a centralized armoury. Even from the first, the Steel Kindred deemed their battle tanks and transports as much apart of the Cadres as the warriors themselves. Thus each Cadre has their own armoury and machine pool tended to by the Cadre's Machinists. It is law within the Chapter that no vehicle may be used by someone outside of its Cadre for that is it where it belongs. Differing from the Clan Companies of the Iron Hands, the Cadres of the Steel Kindred are uniform in custom and practice. Every brother is extremely dedicated to his Cadre, for it forms part of his identity to fight alongside brothers drawn from the same territory as him. However, the Chapter's will overrides that of Cadre and squad thus a battle brother will immediately transfer from one Cadre to another without complaint should it be required. Such is the way that of the machine that is the Steel Kindred. The 10th Cadre holds a distinct title compared to the other Cadres. The 10th Cadre bear the name of "Wardens of Gosha" and their Coordinator bears the title of "Lord Warden". Due to handling recruitment and the use of Gosha as training grounds in addition to prison, it falls to the 10th Cadre to ensure no convict attempts to escape or form a revolt against them. Kill Teams of Scouts and Vanguards often prowl Gosha to keep rowdy convicts in check as well as to be tested on their worthiness to yet ascend to full Battle Brothers of the Steel Kindred. Officer Ranks *'Coordinators' - Coordinators are the equivalent of a Codex Chapter captain. Armed with incredibly potent weaponry and augmented minds with the encoded logic of those prior to them, Coordinators are masters of strategy and combat. Thus it is truly a fatal mistake to engage these callous and emotionless warriors in battle. It should also be noted that the Coordinators are extremely concerned about not falling into the trap of emotions, for even a slight move directed by emotion may be seen as a catastrophic failure and result in consequences from the unforgiving machine that is the Steel Kindred. *'Machinist' - Machinists are a hybrid rank of Chaplain and Techmarine similar to the Iron Fathers of the Iron Hands. Machinists oversee the spiritual health of the Chapter and also guide the Battle-Brothers in their journey from a being defined by the biological weakness of the flesh to a warrior forged of rage and iron. Machinists also oversee the maintenance and care of the Chapter's vehicles. *'Overseer' - Overseers fulfill the roles of Lieutenants. Two of them are in each Cadre and both command a Demi-Cadre. They are also similar to the Lieutenants of the Iron Hands, acting as naysmiths who probe the Coordinator's plans for human errors. Specialist Ranks *'Destroyers' - The Destroyers are a callback to the ancient formation of the Legiones Astartes tasked with wielding extremely dangerous weaponry capable of causing widespread devastation. These weapons include radium and phosphor as well as other toxins. A common armament is a Bolt Rifle modified to fire radium or phosphor rounds. It is known that being in a Destroyers squad is considered a death sentence for not even the physiology of the Primaris or bionic augmentation can hold off the radiation and toxins effecting the wielder. Destroyers are counted as Fire Support Squads and may also be equipped with Gravis Armour to be equipped with even more deadlier weaponry. *'Librarians' - The Librarians of the Steel Kindred do not use such heavy augmentations as their kindred and instead use their psychic abilities to be deadly in battle. They hone their powers to become even more destructive on the battlefield. Line Ranks Battleline *'Intercessors' - Intercessors are the backbone of the Steel Kindred as the Battle Line of their ranks. Intercessor Squads form a core of reliable and adaptable warriors that can lay down fire while advancing or holding terrain. Capable of leveling overlapping salvos of firepower, Intercessor Squads often form the flexible fighting core of newly founded Primaris Chapters. The Intercessors of the Steel Kindred are further augmented by their augmentics and servo-weaponry that allow them to cause a much higher toll on any foe foolish enough to get in their line of sight. *'Infiltrators' - Forming a key role within the Vanguard Space Marines, the Infiltrators are capable of laying down a punishing volley of fire as they sabotage enemy lines. As with most other Vanguard units, the level of servo-weaponry bionics is low and most bionics are used to optimize Vanguard for infiltration. Close Support *'Reivers' - The Reivers of the Steel Kindred are modified with bionics to make them a lot stronger and durable than usual. They are usually counted among the first wave of a Steel Kindred attack after Inceptors cause disarray with their sudden arrival, allowing Reivers to slip in undetected and throw the enemy into further chaos with sudden terror attacks. *'Incursors' - Incursor Squads fulfil an aggressive, close-quarters gunfighting role within Astartes forces. Their mission typically sees them storming defended positions, flanking, or spearheading advances to rapidly knock out key enemy assets such as power generators and communication centers. Unlike most other Vanguard units, Incursors tend to make use of servo-weaponry to augment their killing power. *'Inceptors' - Inceptors fill the role of spearhead troops. They hit the enemy in one sudden and overwhelming blow, leaving them reeling as follow-up waves of Space Marines drive home the attack. Equipped with heavy jump packs and reinforced Mk.X "Gravis" Armour, Inceptors are dropped from low orbit onto the battlefield below. Steel Kindred Inceptors are very proficient at clearing beachheads and throwing enemy lines into disarray. Fire Support *'Aggressors' - Primaris Aggressors are clad in durable Gravis Pattern Power Armour which despite its appearance keeps them quite mobile unlike their more heavily armored Centurion cousins. The range of their weaponry is not too long, but when they get close enough to open fire, the result is a sweeping fusillade of large-calibre bolter shells that can shatter enemy charges. The Steel Kindred take this a step further by outfitting Aggressors with modified weaponry and heavier servo-weaponry to become walking tanks capable of destroying entire lines with but a few volleys. *'Eliminators' - Eliminators are Vanguard Primaris Space Marine snipers that utilize a range of exotic and deadly ammunition tailored to their target. Eliminator Squads utilize an even more stripped-down version of the Mk.X Phobos Armour, allowing them to operate with maximum stealth. These warriors serve as dedicated marksman and fire support specialists that haunt the shadows of the battlefield seeking out targets of opportunity and bringing them down from a range. Eliminators of the Steel Kindred are known to bionically attach their sniper rifles to become an extension of their bodies to increase their effectiveness. *'Hellblasters' - A Hellblaster Squad is a Primaris Space Marine unit analogous to Devastator Squads. Hellblaster Squads provide deadly fire power with their Plasma Incinerators. Steel Kindred Hellblasters tend to overcharge their Plasma Incinerator to be even more destructive at the cost of risking their own destruction. On top of this, the Hellblasters utilize servo-weaponry to lay down additional firepower. *'Suppressors' - Suppressors have considerable use in the Steel Kindred as not only hit and run units in the Vanguard but as lineholders capable of rapidly deploying to several points within no time at all. For maximum efficiency and use of their weaponry, Steel Kindred Suppressors augment themselves to make their Accelerator Autocannons an extension of their own bodies. Vehicles *'Repulsor' - The Repulsor tank sees considerable use by the Steel Kindred due to it's ability to lay down a mass of cover fire as it disgorges its passengers into battle. Its grav technology also allows it to cross almost any terrain, resulting in many enemy lines being outflanked and destroyed. *'Repulsor Executioner' - The Repulsor Executioner is used as a mix between a troop transport and a battle tank due to its flexibility. *'Impulsor' - The Vanguard of the Steel Kindred make great use of the Impulsor for hit and run attacks as well as fast moving command posts to coordinate movements and battles. *'Invictor' - The Invictor Tactical Warsuit is a lightly armoured walker that is often found fighting alongside Vanguard Space Marines on recon missions. It is designed with sound-dampening materials, enabling the Warsuit to move at great speed with minimal noise output, in support of the the pilot's Vanguard brethren. The Steel Kindred are known to modify it with more weaponry in order to be more destructive. *'Redemptor Dreadnought' - The Redemptor Dreadnought sees great use by the Steel Kindred, in fact internment within a sarcophagus is a fate desired by most marines of the Chapter. While Redemptors are already walking tanks, those of the Steel Kindred are outfitted to be destruction incarnates with attached weapon sponsons and servo-weaponry of devastating power. *'Astraeus' - The Steel Kindred have a great number of Astraeus Super-Heavy Tanks, viewing each tank as holy instruments of devastation and the embodiment of their philosophy. When an Astraeus leads a Steel Kindred assault, only total destruction will follow. Specialist Formations *'Line Killer Formation' - The Steel Kindred Line Killer Formation consists of 5-10 Repulsors following behind a wing of Repulsor Executioners. This Formation is shaped as an arrow and is designed to smash through enemy lines; the Executioners destroying key targets while the Repulsors disgorge their passengers amongst the line. *'Destruction from the Sky' - The Steel Kindred Formation consists of softening up the enemy lines with an immense orbital bombardment swiftly followed by a drop assault. Often the drop pods and gunships will be speeding down among the raining torpedoes, making it dangerous yet rewarding as the Steel Kindred drop in on a disorganised garrison. Order of Battle Headquarters Cadres Servo-Weaponry The Steel Kindred make heavy use of mechandrites and servo arms bearing weaponry of varying destructive capability. Upon ascension to Intercessor, a Steel Kindred Astartes will be granted his first servo-weapon. As an Astartes makes his way through the ranks, more and more servo-weaponry will be added to his body. Eventually he will bear destructive power at his back and become a lethal force. The type of servo-weaponry also depends on the marine's role, for example Aggressors will bear heavier weaponry than a Intercessor. Combat Doctrine The Steel Kindred's combat doctrine can be defined by one simple word: overkill. They believe in using a massive amount of firepower to completely destroy their enemies. Seeing no use in honourable charges or glorious duels, the Steel Kindred march in formation raining unrelenting destruction on their foes. The Steel Kindred are known to employ high numbers of armour as transport and fire support, including formations of Redemptor Dreadnoughts to support advances. The Steel Kindred rarely engage in melee, seeing no logic in getting close with the enemy when one could simply destroy them from afar. Thus it is a rare sight to see a Steel Kindred charging into the fray of a chainsword, however even the Steel Kindred see the logic in clobbering an enemy in the face should it get too close. Though every Cadre is expected to conform to the same tactics, the Coordinators have their own bias towards tactics. The 3rd Cadre, for example, prefer massed armour charges to smash through enemy resistance. Calculated Commitment Before the Steel Kindred leave for war, it is decided just how many marines, how much resources and how much time is committed to the warzone. Minor warzones may see only a demi company with support being sent while major campaigns may see entire Cadres and armouries committed. Other warzones may simply be ignored if their threat level is deemed insignificant while others are ignored simply because resources have been committed to more important matters. It is said that the Steel Kindred see victory in more than simply defeating the enemy. For a Steel Kindred force to be even one bolt shell over expected resource expenditure is considered a stain on the victory. Instruments of Destruction The Steel Kindred are notable for having amassed a particularly huge stockpile of destructive weaponry capable of dealing catastrophic damage to whatever they're fired at. These weapons include atomic missiles, chemical weaponry and even a few vortex missiles. Where and how they got hold of such dangerous weaponry is unknown. What is known however is that the Steel Kindred are extremely liberal in their usage of them, even in situations where the use would be deemed overkill by other people. Chapter Culture & Beliefs The Flesh is Weak Following the teachings of their Primarch and Primogenitor, the Steel Kindred firmly believe in the replacement of flesh with bionics to become stronger. The Steel Kindred are ultimately defined by their hatred of weakness of any kind, a hatred that extends to their own bodies, for they hold that all organic bodies, even those of a genetically-enhanced, transhuman Space Marine, are ultimately frail and subject to the weaknesses brought on by age and disease. The Iron Hands are compulsively driven to replace their own biological flesh with cybernetic replacements, a practise that begins as soon as a Neophyte is initiated into the Chapter. The Initiate's left hand is surgically removed and replaced with a Bionic prosthesis in a ritual inspired by the tale of Ferrus Manus' own hands becoming encased in "living metal" after the mythical battle with the great serpent on Medusa composed of the same material. For the Steel Kindred, it is common more bionics to be added as well so that the warrior may sooner become stronger. Unexpected Delights The Steel Kindred are known for being cold followers of logic without emotion nor regard for others. However, they have one weakness; buttered chicken. The Steel Kindred regard this dish as a delicacy that they cannot get enough of. For some reason, their fortress monastery has a population of a birdlike species called "Chickens". These creatures are believed to hail from Ancient Earth and have lived on Gosha where they reside in unradiated zones. These birds are taken and cooked with butter into an extremely delicious dish that even the cold and unfeeling Steel Kindred adore. The Steel Kindred hold it in such high regard they will bring chickens with them on campaigns to make the meal and even present it to allies. The Release Even though the Steel Kindred are capable of forming battle-plans quickly in response of changing situations of the battlefield, even they may find themselves forced to the brink of defeat. In such dire circumstances, the Steel Kindred will release themselves from the unfeeling hold of his bionics and give into his emotions. Such an act unleashes years of pent up rage that causes the Steel Kindred to fight with extreme ferocity, strengthening him from all but the most lethal of blows. Doing this may pull victory from defeat yet it will shame the Steel Kindred for having to rely on base emotions of the flesh, thus it is only done when in the most dire of circumstances. Chapter Gene-Seed The extreme hatred the Iron Hands hold for the weaknesses of the flesh is believed to gloss over an underlying psychological fear of their physical form. As an Iron Hands Space Marine matures, that hatred and fear grows ever stronger, resulting in more extreme mechanization of the Astartes' body. It is unclear from where this fear may originate, though many in the Adeptus Mechanicus believe that the source is a flaw in the gene-seed of the Chapter that originated some time after the death of their Primarch on Istvaan V. This flaw seems to be controlled or at the very least made moot by the increasing mechanical augmentations Iron Hands Astartes undergo. The Steel Kindred are no different from their Primogenitors, if anything they are far more extreme in replacing their flesh with bionics. The Steel Kindred's obsession with becoming ultimate weapons means that bionic augmentation takes place almost immediately after a neophyte ascends to full Astartes and takes place at a quicker pace than in other chapters descended from the Iron Tenth. It is unknown why this occurs as the Primaris perfected gene seed should be clear of any flaws. Primarch's Curse: Steel over Flesh When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1' - A Disdain for Flesh: The Battle-Brother perceives his own flesh as a hindrance. Scarring or punishing the biological portions of his body is the only way to soothe his anger. *'Stage 2' - Cold Fury: The ruthlessness of the Iron Hands manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother, making him prone to aggression. The Battle-Brother must summon forth all his considerable willpower when confronted by an enemy or by something he considers "weak;" failure means that the Battle-Brother's fury is released in some way, most likely causing a feud, confrontation, or escalating into open violence. *'Stage 3' - Zero Tolerance: All Iron Hands abhor weakness, but the Battle-Brother has taken this attitude to an extreme. The Battle-Brother will seek to remove any perceived source of weakness, to the point of refusing to fight alongside allied forces such as the Astra Militarum -- in extreme cases, even entering into open conflict with an allied but mortal force. Chapter Recruitment A world as hostile and dangerous as Gosha means that those who call it home must be tough if they wish to live longer than a few days. Thus this makes an excellent recruitment pool for the Steel Kindred. Dispensing with ceremony and rituals, it is standard for the Steel Kindred to simply abduct worthy aspirants without concern of willingness. Ultimately, those who join the Chapter have no memory of their past life and thus hold no grudge for being taken from the parents who would not hesitate to feast on their offspring should the situation be dire enough. The Steel Kindred are strict and unforgiving, especially when it comes to neophytes. Only the strongest and most free of the toxic sickness of Gosha may be selected. Even then the neophyte must tread carefully and be free of error as he is implanted with the gene seed and trained in the Chapter's ways. Those who are fortunate to pass the Chapter's tests serve as scouts before moving to the Vanguard. Those who falter may be lucky enough to serve as serfs while others are simply turned into servitors. Those who perish are simply recycled into nutrient blocks to feed the Chapter for the pragmatic Steel Kindred waste nothing. Trials of Gosha Gosha's hostile landscape serves as more than just a giant prison cell. It is also used as training grounds by the Steel Kindred. As they undergo their trials, the neophytes of the Steel Kindred may be sent down to Gosha in tests of survival or to hone their skills. It is common for scouts and Vanguard marines to use convicts who conspire to escape as prey to hunt down and execute. It is for this reason the 10th Cadre serve as wardens of Gosha. Notable Members *'Agnarus Garak' - Agnarus Garak is the current Chapter Master, aka Lord Destroyer, of the Steel Kindred. Having only recently ascended to the title after the death of his predecessor at the outset of the Indomitus Crusade, Agnarus has been quick to cement his rule of the Chapter in order to prove his worthiness to the unforgiving and cold members of the Kindred. As such, Agnarus is a ruthless leader fully given to pragmatic logic and calculations. His half metal mind can formulate perfect strategies within seconds in response to the tide of the battlefield. However Agnarus is certainly no diplomat and his callous, dismissive, attitude has put off many Imperial officials. *'Gotz Zevin' - Gotz Zevin is the Coordinator of the 5th Cadre. Whilst all Coordinators are expected to be skilled in all types of warfare, Zevin has a preference for artillery barrages before launching an assault. This tactic has led to unfortunate incidences, most notably the time when the Steel Kindred fought alongside the Mordekaisers Chapter. A Steel Kindred bombardment that targeted an Ork horde also caught several Mordekaisers in the barrage, killing five Astartes. After the battle, Zevin personally apologized to 5th Hauptmann Fabian Alric, of whose Company the five slain marines belonged to, but his apology was followed by a cold justification that ultimately dismissed the friendly fire. Alric's response was to punch Zevin across the face. *'Ferdrox Berok' - Berok is Coordinator of the 10th Cadre. In addition to overseeing the Chapter's recruits and their training, Berok is also holds the title of "Lord Warden". It is he who oversees Gosha, handling its convicts. With his cybernetic enhancements linking his bolter carbine to his eyesight, he has no need of a scope to seek out targets before ending their lives with cold efficiency. Deathwatch Service The Steel Kindred have no qualms nor complaints of contributing marines to the Long Vigil. Typically, a Steel Kindred marine will fulfill the role of a techmarine or heavy support in a Kill Team. With a calculating mind constantly forming strategies and responses to events in a battle or identifying optimal firing lanes, the presence of a Steel Kindred is no doubt a boon. However their callousness and pragmatic ways inevitably conflict with the ideals of Chapters such as the Dawn Guardians. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Steel Kindred use a system of heraldry that blends the doctrines of the Codex Astartes with the tenants of their Primogenitors. There is an unyielding logic to the way in which this system is applied, and its monochrome, metallic aesthetic makes the Steel Kindred look all the more stark and unmerciful. The Power Armour of the Steel Kindred is painted a reddish orange with the pauldrons being black. The Chapter icon is always on the left shoulder while the Cadre icon is worn on the right shoulder. The tactical role of the Battle Brother is on the left knee while the squad number, represented by a Low Gothic numeral, is on the right knee. Helm colouration is used to define rank. Sergeants are marked by a silver skull on his helm while Lieutenants have a white stripe and silver skull. Veterans and Veteran Sergeants have white helmets with a silver skull and captains have white helms with a gold skull. The Chapter Master usually also has a white helm and gold skull. Chapter Badge The Steel Kindred's Chapter badge is a skull with a nuclear explosion on its forehead, representing the Chapter's use of destructive weaponry. The badge is usually worn on the left pauldron. Chapter Fleet The Steel Kindred's Chapter Fleet is noted to host a large number of planet killing weaponry that few other Chapters can match. As of recent census, the Steel Kindred's fleet consists of 1 Battle Barge and 9 Strike Cruisers as well as a number of escorts. The 8th Cadre's armoury has a high number of aircraft as well thus, when seconded to other Cadres, they often serve as air support. *''Ironclad Declaration of War (Battle Barge)'' - The Ironclad Declaration of War is the Steel Kindred's flagship. Like the Chapter it belongs to, the Ironclad Declaration of War is a Barge only recently constructed yet it has already achieved many feats worthy of song if the Steel Kindred were so inclined for such emotion. *''Might of Ferrus (Strike Cruiser)'' - The Might of Ferrus is a Strike Cruiser used by the 6th Cadre. *''Iron Wrath (Strike Cruiser)'' - The Iron Wrath is a Strike Cruiser used by the 9th Cadre. Chapter Relics *''Birthright of the Kindred'' - The Birthright of the Kindred is a purity seal that was gifted to the Steel Kindred upon their creation. It contains an oath sworn by the Chapter Master that he will lead his Chapter to glory and victory in the Imperium's name. Agnarus Garak is its current wearer, having worn it since the Chapter's Founding. Relations The Steel Kindred are known to have good relations with their primogenitors and fellow successors. However this does not go beyond cordial for the cold indifference of iron. The Steel Kindred name few close brothers for many Chapters take issue with their destructive ways of war. While they are not enemies, the Steel Kindred have bad blood with the Mordekaisers for the friendly fire incident that earned Coordinator Zevin earned a punch from Fabian Alric, Hauptmann of the 5th Company. Enemies *'Emperor's Children' - Like all sons of Ferrus Manus, the Steel Kindred hate the treacherous IIIrd Legion. Whenever they have the chance to do battle with the killers of their father, the Steel Kindred engage them with vengeance. Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery SK_Suppressor.png|A Steel Kindred Suppressor SK_Cleric.png|Steel Kindred Machinist Akotren SK_Lieutenant.png|Steel Kindred Overseer Varanos of the 3rd Cadre Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:MaliusV